


VIII

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [8]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Blumensprache, Deutsch | German, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, Goethe Enraged, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Die Liese wird heute just sechzehn Jahr.Sie findet im Klee einen Vierling ...Fern drängt sichs wie eine Bubenschar:die Löwenzähne mit blondem Haarbetreut vom sternigen Schierling.Dort hockt hinterm Schierling der Riesenpan,der strotzige, lose Geselle.Jetzt sieht er verstohlen die Liese nahnund lacht und wälzt durch den Wiesenplandes Windes wallende Welle ...





	VIII

Friedrich wurde öfter ausgelacht, weil er in einem Blumenladen arbeitete und dort Sträuße zusammenband. Aber das war nun mal nicht nur seine Arbeit, sondern auch seine Leidenschaft. Das war auch der Grund, warum er jeden Morgen so früh aufstand, warum er den Verkehr aushielt, warum er diese hässliche, blaue Schürze trug und es war der Grund, warum er die blöden Kommentare und dummen Witze übergehen konnte. Weil ihm seine Arbeit Spaß machte.

Auch heute stand Friedrich in seinem Blumenladen mit dieser hässlichen Schürze, an der sein Namensschild geklemmt war mit der Aufschrift: „Friedrich Schiller bedient Sie“. Es war ein hässliches Schild auf einer hässlichen Schürze mit einer hirnrissigen Aufschrift. Aber als Friedrich die Rosen zurechtschnitt und zusammenband, konnte er all das vergessen. Es war als würde er hier zuhause sein. Hier zwischen all den Blumen und den Vasen und den Gräsern. An der Wand hingen aufgehängte Töpfe mit Pflanzen deren Stränge schon fast bis zum Boden gewachsen waren. Die Decke war als Sternenhimmel angemalt.

Der Laden war schon immer ein wenig eigenartig dekoriert und mutete eher wie ein dunkles Loch an, aber es kamen immer Stammkunden und hin und wieder der eine oder andere mutige Kunde, der fand, dass der Laden von außen interessant ausgesehen hat.

Prompt klingelte wild die Glocke oberhalb der Tür, die eine ein- oder austretende Person ankündigte. Die Tür knallte mit einem Scheppern gegen den Türstopper und hereingestürmt kam ein älterer Herr mit grauen, krausen Haaren. Sein Gesicht war in Wut verzerrt und er kam bedrohlich auf Friedrich zugestampft.

Friedrich hatte schon viele seltsame Kunden gehabt, aber Leute die Blumen kauften, waren normalerweise nicht in Rage, wenn sie sich überlegten welchen Strauß sie ihrer Mutter zum Muttertag schenkten, oder der geliebten zum Valentinstag.

Der Mann hatte den Tresen erreicht, knallte eine Faust auf die Platte und knurrte: „Ich brauche einen Strauß.“

Friedrich hatte beschwichtigend seine Hände gehoben und fragte höflich: „Für welche Gelegenheit soll er denn sein?“

„Kennen Sie sich mit Blumensprache aus?“

Friedrich nickte verwirrt.

„Was wollen Sie denn ausdrücken?“

Der Mann musste gar nicht lange überlegen und fauchte dann: „Fick dich hart in den Arsch, du Sackgesicht.“

„Wie bitte?“

Friedrichs höfliche Verwirrung war nicht gespielt. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob das was der Mann gesagt hatte ihm galt, oder der Person, für die der Strauß war.

„Das ist das, was der Strauß aussagen soll.“

Der Mann hatte sich jetzt schon ein wenig beruhigt und klopfte ungeduldig mit seinen Knöcheln auf den Tresen. Friedrich überlegte fieberhaft, aber ihm fiel keine Zusammensetzung eines Straußes ein, die das Wort Sackgesicht authentisch rüberbringen konnte.

„Mir fällt leider nicht viel ein. Aber man könnte eine Mischung aus weißen Lilien und toten Blumen machen. Die weißen Lilien sind unmissverständlich Grabblumen und die Bedeutung der toten Blumen erübrigt sich dann ja.“

Der Mann hatte seinen Unmut nun gänzlich verloren und starrte überlegend an die Wand hinter Friedrich.  
„Wenn ich fragen darf, wofür brauchen Sie denn den Strauß?“

„Ich wurde gefeuert.“

Friedrich zuckte mitfühlend zusammen und griff unter die Theke in sein persönliches Süßigkeitenglas. Er legte das Waldmeisterbonbon auf den Tresen und lächelte den Herrn an.

„Hier. Vielleicht hilft das ja ein bisschen. Ich würde ihnen als Rat geben den Strauß nicht zu schicken. Vielleicht kann ihr ehemaliger Boss über seine Beziehungen Ärger für Sie machen.“

Der Mann nahm das Bonbon vom Tresen und grummelte: „Was soll das denn für ein Geschäftsmodell sein? Kunden vom Kauf abraten?“

Friedrich lachte nur und nahm sich selbst auch ein Bonbon.

„Ich sag Ihnen was. Sie gehen jetzt nachhause, beruhigen sich erstmal, und wenn Sie in drei Tagen immer noch diesen Strauß schicken wollen, dann rufen Sie mich an, ja?“

Der Mann überlegte eine Weile, während er gedankenverloren auf dem Bonbon rumkaute. Nach kurzer Zeit streckte er Friedrich seine Hand entgegen und sagte: „Deal.“

„Deal.“

Friedrich holte Stift und Papier raus und schrieb den gewünschten Strauß auf. Dann schaute er zu dem Mann und fragte: „Was soll ich auf die Karte schreiben?“

„Schreiben Sie einfach nur meinen Namen: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Den vollen Namen.“

Friedrich grinste in sich hinein. Adelstitel rausholen half immer, auch wenn alle dachten du wärst ein Arsch. Aber genau das wollte man ja bezwecken, dass andere sich ärgerten. Ärger war Energie verzehrend, das wusste Friedrich.

„Super, dann gebe ich Ihnen noch die Telefonnummer vom Laden und mit einem einzigen Anruf wird der Strauß losgeschickt.“

Johann nickte zufrieden und nahm die Visitenkarte des Ladens dankbar entgegen. Dann blieb er unschlüssig da stehen, als wolle er noch etwas sagen. Sein Blick wanderte an Friedrich hoch und runter und Friedrich zupfte unsicher an der hässlichen Schürze rum. Johann schien sich entschieden zu haben, denn er fragte noch: „Sie sollten auch meine Nummer haben, falls es irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Strauß gibt oder so. Und meine Adresse wegen der Rechnung.“

Friedrich nickte stumm und hielt Johann den Stift entgegen, damit dieser seine Nummer auf das Papier schreiben konnte.

Nachdem dies getan war, verabschiedeten sie sich und als Johann schon fast aus dem Laden war drehte er sich nochmal um und fragte: „Wollen wir mal zusammen Essen gehen?“

Friedrichs Wangen wurden schlagartig rot und er räusperte sich verlegen, damit seine Stimme beim Sprechen nicht versagen würde. Dann grinste er verschmitzt.

„Ich schicke Ihnen einen Strauß mit meiner Antwort.“


End file.
